LadyNoir July
by Robotmonkeygirl91
Summary: It's LadyNoir July! Let's see what antics our fave heroes get up to all month!
1. Chin Scratch

**This is what happens when I try to write with writers block but the beta approved it so it's probably just me XP Anyway…**

 **IT'S LADYNOIR JULY YAY!**

 **Day 1: Chin Scratch**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Good work today, Kitty~" Ladybug cooed as she reached up and scratched beneath her partners chin, electing a purr from the young man she was leaning against.

"Mmm, It was nothing, My Lady~" If this was the prize for all the hard work he did during the attack today, he'd do again and again.

The spotted heroine giggled before being cut off by her earring beeping, "And that's my cue."

Chat whined as she removed her hand and prevented her from running off by holding her closer, "Nooo...Chin scratches.."

Rolling her eyes fondly, Ladybug turned in his arms before nudging his face up to look at her, "I have to go before I transform back. However if you come over tonight I'll give you all the chin scratches you want."

The hero pouted, "I guess..."

Giggling at his antics, Ladybug quickly kissed his cheek, "I'll even sweeten the deal with some fresh cookies~"

"...Fiiine." He sighed, finally letting her go.

Another beep, "Love you, Kitty~"

He kissed her quickly, "Love you too, My Lady." Before she was off.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Stay turned for more!**


	2. Movie Date

**Day 2 of LadyNoir July! I actual can't write dates (or at least not in detail) so you all get this instead and I hope it still counts. All the Post-Reveal Fluff!**

 **Day 2: Movie Date**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"...You sure about this?" A female voice asked uncertainly from the shadows of an alleyway.

"Absolutely Paw-sitive, My Lady~" Replied a jovial male voice.

The girl sighed at the pun, "I don't see why we just can't go as ourselves."

"Well, One, I would probably be recognized. Two, I'm technically not suppose to be here, remember?"

"I know...Still...using the hoodies I made for a movie date? We could just come another time or wait for it to come out."

"But, Bugaboo...I promised we'd go to the midnight showing and I'm not backing out of it!"

A giggle, "Alright, Chaton. I just hope no one realizes we're the actual Ladybug and Chat..."

He chuckled, "Nah! They'll just think we're having an adorable themed date~ Now, shall we, My Lady?"

"I guess..."

And with that the two exited the alleyway as casual as they could. Both were wearing specialized hoodies of their alter egos, hoods pulled up and sunglasses on to try and hide who they were. Luckily they already had they're tickets and were able to get inside quickly. The two heroes spit up briefly to get snacks and seats respectively before sitting back and enjoying the movie, some Sci-fi movie that was part of a larger collection.

A few hours later, they exited the theater, only getting stopped a few times with questions on where they got their hoodies before being able to slip back into the alleyway.

"Thanks for tonight, Kitty~" Marinette cooed, kissing his cheek.

"Anytime, Princess~"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **My original idea was for them to be transformed and watching a movie in a park while sitting in a tree (And K-I-S-S-I-N-G XD) but decided this was better. Plus I got to play around sort of with my hoodie idea! Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned!**


	3. Flowers

**Hey, look! This wasn't done so late in the day! Even though I struggled a bit with the prompt, I'm happy with how it came out. And I even did research for the flower meanings!**

 **Day 3: Flowers**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

Joy filled laughter filled the night air of Paris as the city's heroes raced across the rooftops. Ladybug flung her yoyo and soared though the air, Chat Noir following closely behind as he chased his lady. The spotted heroine would then stop and wait for her partner only to twirl away with a laugh and regain her lead, leading him onwards. Eventually the black cat caught her, wrapping his arms around her and enjoying the her squeal of surprise, before landing on a familiar balcony.

"Home again, My Lady~" He said with a grin.

"It would seem so." She giggled, "Thank you for escorting me here again, Chat."

"Of course, Bugaboo~" His eyes then found something and he failed at keeping the grin of his face, "It would seem someone has visited while you were away."

"Huh?" Ladybug asked, trying to turn in his arms before he sat her down. She then gasped as she saw what was sitting on her outside table, "Oh..."

A large bouquet of Daffodils, Daisies, Dandelions, Forget-Me-Nots and Gardenias sat front and center in a red, black and lime green ribbon wrapped vase. Ladybug turned back to her grinning partner, disbelief and joy shining in her eyes.

"Is this why you were late?" She wasn't even trying to fight the smile on her face.

"Maybe." He blushed lightly. "They all mean something too."

"This is just like you, you know? To proclaim your love in flowers." She giggled and wrapped her arms around him, "They're beautiful but it must have been hard to get here with them."

"Nothing I couldn't handle, My Lady."

"Hmm...So what do they mean?"

Here he blushed brighter and held her closer, "Well...The Daffodils mean 'Unequalled love, You're the only one and The sun is always shining when I'm with you'. The Daisies are 'Innocence, Loyal love, I'll never tell and purity.' Dandelions are 'Faithfulness and Happiness' while the Forget-Me-Nots and Gardenias are 'True Love and Memories' and 'You're lovely and Secret Love' respectively."

Ladybug's face was almost as red as her suit by the time he was done, "Oh...You-uh...sure did you're research!"

Chat chuckled, "I...may have had a little help from Cosette."

"Still though...Wow."

"You like them?"

"I love them!" She giggled embarrassedly at her outburst, "T-thank you, Adrien."

"Anything for you, Mari~" He then leaned down and kissed her gently.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Cosette is my OC for anyone unfamiliar c: She's a fellow hero and knows much about the language of flowers. Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Scarfs

**In which Ladybug has a 'Mari Moment' while giving her partner a gift XD**

 **Day 4: Scarfes**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

Ladybug sat on a rooftop overlooking Paris, her pigtails waving gently in the cool night breeze. She looked up to gaze at the stars as she waited for her partner, a colored bag sitting beside her. She glanced at the contents before going back to her stargazing, hoping her kitty would like what she had for him.

"Evening, My Lady~" Speak of the devil, there he was.

She turned and smiled at him, "Chaton."

The black clad hero grinned, green eyes twinkling before taking a seat beside her, "And how you this lovely night?"

She hummed happily as she leaned against him, "I'm just fine. And uh...I've got something for you."

Chat perked up and looked at her excitedly, "You do? Is it a treat from the bakery?"

Ladybug giggled and shook her head, "Not this time, Kitty."

"Aww..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it anyway."

"Of course it's from you~!"

Rolling her eyes fondly, the heroine reached into the bag, "Close your eyes please."

He did so, bouncing lightly as he held out his hands. Giggling, she gently placed his gift in his hands.

"Okay...You can open."

"Oh, wow! A new scarf!" He exclaimed, unfolding the black and green garment and taking in the tiny hand stitched paws. "Princess, this is...Thank you."

A blush had formed over her cheeks as he examined it, "W-well I figured since it was getting colder a scarf wouldn't be a bad thing to have during patrols, you know? And that way you don't have worry about someone recognizing your other one and um..."

Chat chuckled and leaned over to kiss her gently, "It's wonderful, Bugaboo."

She blushed harder with a squeak before digging around in the bag and pulling out another scarf, this one matching her suit, "And-uh...as you can see I have one too! So we sort of match..."

He grinned and rubbed their noses together, "They're great and you're amazing~"

"Y-you're pretty amazing too..." She swooned.

He laughed and wrapped his scarf around his neck before gently taking hers and putting it on her, "Agree we're both amazing?"

That snapped her out of her daze and she giggled, "Deal."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Fluff~ Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Picnic

**Got some more fluff for you~ Have I mentioned I love secret relationship verses? Cause I do. XD**

 **Day 5: Picnic**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Isn't this nice, My Lady?" Chat sighed happily, as he laid against their blanket, "Just you and me, enjoying a nice day~"

Ladybug giggled from where she sat next to him, finishing her last bite of the sandwiches they had brought for their rooftop picnic, "You know, we could have gone on a picnic as ourselves."

"Ah, but then we would have been seen by the press." He sat up and cupped her cheek in his hand gently, "And I'd rather you not have to deal with them in your civilian life yet. Plus, it's not anyone knows about us yet, Purr-incess~"

Ignoring the pun, she leaned against his palm, "I know and you're too sweet for wanting to protect me but I can handle myself you know. However, you are right about no one knowing yet..."

"And I want to keep it that way for a little bit longer. I get you all to myself~"

Ladybug giggled, "Dork." She leaned in for a quick kiss before digging around in the basket sitting on the corner of the blanket.

"Is that dessert?" Chat asked happily as he saw pull a familiar bakery box out.

"Maybe~ But we have to share." She said as she tapped her earring.

"Oh, alright..." Chat sighed in mocked disappointment.

They soon detransformed and shared their treat with the tiny gods, a cheesecake that had shut Plagg's grumbling about still being on their date down as soon as he saw what it was. With their kwami satisfied, the two heroes leaned against other to enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Bribe Plagg with all the cheesecake! XD Hope you enjoyed~!**


	6. Alya Interviews

**Another day, Another prompt filled. Yay!**

 **Day 6: Alya Interviews**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

It was getting late in the day and Chat Noir had to fight the urge to stretch out like a cat as he sat beside Ladybug in the theater, with one Alya Cesaire in front of them with her phone recording. The two had agreed to give her a little gift of interviewing them for various reasons, the biggest being the reporter had been trying to heed their advice of not getting too close to battles.

She still got too close for their comfort but at least she was trying not to be in the direct line of fire from the akumas.

"Alright." Alya chirped, adjusting in her seat, "I've got one last question that everyone on the Ladyblog and in the entire city wants to know."

Ladybug smiled, "We'll do our best to answer."

"Well...A few of my fellow bloggers, and myself included, have noticed you two seem a lot closer lately and there's been some rumors going around, so I gotta ask." Here, Alya smirked, "Are you two dating?"

Ladybug's smile faltered slightly and Chat perked up, a mischievous smirk slowly making it's way across his face. He turned to his partner and grabbed her hand, "Well, My Lady, looks like the cats out of the bag~"

The heroine snatched her hand back with a glare.

"Sooo? Are you?" Alya asked again.

"Uh, well..." Ladybug grinned bashfully, unable to fight the light blush that formed on her cheeks.

The black cat grinned at Alya as his lady tried to get a hold of herself, "We are indeed~! For a few months now actually!"

"Really?!" Alya squealed, "Ladybug, can you confirm? Although, that blush says a lot."

"It's true..." She sighed, "I actually kind of like this silly cat."

"My Lady loves me~" Chat sang happily.

"Yes! This is great!" Alya cheered, "You heard here, Ladybloggers, Paris heroes are officially dating! Our ship has sailed!"

Ladybug sighed quietly as her best friend and partner exchanged more cheers, they were such dorks.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **They are dorks, but they're your dorks, Bug! Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!**


	7. Mermaid AU

**So this one was difficult and I was pretty sure I'd have to skip it cause I didn't really have any ideas but after talking with the beta and her suggesting a few things I managed to get this out. Also I don't own the song that's sung in this, I just translated it to French.**

 **Day 7: Mermaid AU**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 _"Je suis si seul ces derniers temps, se sentir déprimé et si faible._  
 _Mais le bâton avec la façon dont je mes vies d'amour vivant en mouvement pour ralentir..."_

A sweet sounding voice clearly filled the air, mixing with the sounds of the crashing waves and calling gulls, the owner hoping someone would hear her song.

 _"Mais deux mains fortes peuvent me tenir et me mettre à la vitesse."_

A top a protruding rock in the ocean sat a young woman, a beautiful young woman, who at first glance seemed to be just a normal young lady but if one was to look closer... Her face had an unearthly quality too it with blue tinted black locks of hair framing it and just barely hiding her pointed ears. But that wasn't all that pointed toward her being unnatural, rather than legs she had a fish tail, the red and black scales glittering in the sun. This young woman was a siren and bored one at that.

 _"Un homme bon est que je dois..."_

"Bored, My Lady?" A deep voice spoke out.

Bright bluebell eyes opened and the creature looked over her shoulder, spying the merman floating nearby, arms resting on a rock. She frowned at him, "Perhaps I wouldn't be, if someone had been around."

"My apologies, My Sweet~ I had some duties to attend to but I'm all yours now." He swam to her side of the bolder, green eyes sparkling, "So there's no need to drag some poor defenseless humans to their doom."

The female moved the tip of her tail, black fins splashing him, "There's no one around for miles. No one's heard me."

"Ah, but I have, My Love~"

Rolling her eyes, the siren flipped off the rock and splashed into the sea before swimming around the back of her partner and wrapping her arms around him, "I _might_ forgive you for leaving me so bored if..."

"If?" He asked, enjoying the feeling of her breath in his ear.

"If...we can go to our private lagoon. I've missed you~"

He took her hand in his and kissed it, "Deal, My Lady. I've missed you too."

"Good." She smiled, "And remember _'Un homme bon est que je dois...'_ And I've got one~"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Siren!MariBug's song is 'One Good Man' from that old Hercules series (Episode 'Circe's Song'). The mentioned Circe while trying to give me idea's and everytime I heard that name I think of that epi and this is what happened. I tried and I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned!**


	8. Pool Party

**This was another hard one and I was sure I wasn't going to get this done either but I did! I thank the cute art I saw that helped inspired this!**

 **Day 8: Pool Party**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Tell me...how did we get roped into this again?" 'Ladybug' asked.

'Chat' chuckled beside his lady, "Oh come on, My Lady! It could be worse!"

She turned and crossed her arms, a flat look crossing over her cute face, "We're cosplaying ourselves at Alya's little sister's pool party. How could it be worse?"

He placed a finger against his chin in thought, "Well...There could be an akuma attacking right now. Plus," He flashed her a grin, "It's not this is some big over done party. It's just Alya's younger siblings and a few of their friends. Plus you promised you do this for her."

"Yeah, yeah...I know..." She cupped her face in her hands, "It's just really weird to be cosplaying our alter egos."

The blonde grinned cheekily at her, "That's your fault for leaving these cat-tasic bathing suits out where Alya could see them~"

"That was a horrible pun..."

"Aww, you still love me though~" He gave a quick hug, "Now we're about to be introduced. Best get into character, Bugaboo~"

She sighed again but didn't reply as she listened to Alya make her opening announcement at having two very special guests. Chat was right, however, it was for Alya's younger sister and this could be worse. Plus, she mused silently as she stood straighter, she could have fun seeing just how much she could subtly tease her chaton before the end of this.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Clearly Adrien is having too much fun already and hey! He gets to hang out with kids and his lady dressed in a bikini. He deserves to be teased. XD Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!**


	9. Masquerade

**So while I had the idea for this one it didn't want to be written but I tried and I'm pretty happy with it. I just hate it when you have an idea in your head but can't...describe it! Anyway...Onwards to the fic!**

 **Day 9: Masquerade**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

Ladybug walked though the ballroom, weaving between twirling skirts and twinkling masks, her own glittering under the lights. Bluebell eyes roamed the room in search of her partner, trying her hardest to ignore the brightly colored dresses and hypnotizing music. The skirt of her black and red dress trailed behind her as she twisted herself around a pair of dancers. As beautiful as this image was, she wanted to find Chat and defeat this akuma.

Suddenly she was grabbed and spun into someone's arms, "Hello, My Lady~"

The heroine blinked up into familiar green eyes framed by a black mask as he began to lead them into a waltz, "Chat. Thank goodness, I was-...How do I know it's you?" She hated to ask but with this akuma's powers she needed to be sure.

Chat grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "It's really me, Bugaboo. If I was a fake would I know this?" He then kissed her behind her ear, sucking lightly causing her to gasp and clenched her hands.

"Chat...Chat, the akuma-"

"I know." He said keeping his face close to her ear as he guided them around the dancefloor, "He's hiding somewhere in the crowd. I figure if we act like we're under his spell, he'll come out."

"Good idea, Chaton. Do you have your baton?"

"Yeah. Under my jacket. What about your yoyo?"

"I donno. It may be under all these layers of skirt but it would take too much time to find it. If I still have it that is..."

Chat smirked, "I could...always help you find out~"

"Chat. We're in the middle of a-"

"Haha!" The voice of the akuma suddenly spoke out, "Do you see this, Sir?! Ladybug and Chat Noir have fallen under my spell. Now I can take their miraculous'!"

"Show time." Chat muttered to her and he pulled her closer and subtly reached for his baton. He suddenly extended it, surprising the akuma and hitting the possessed item, breaking it and the illusion.

Grinning, the hero stepped back from his partner, "All yours, My Lady~"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her weapon, tossing it to the black butterfly flying above, "You know I'm gonna have to get you back for that little...stunt you pulled back there."

"That kiss?" He smirked, "Looking forward to it, Love~"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **And yes, Chat and Lady here are a bit older. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned. c:**


	10. Mutual Naps

**Naps! Naps for everyone! XP I actually had this done early (I wrote it yesterday) so Yay me! XD Tired children are tired.**

 **Day 10: Mutual Naps**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Chat Noir watched the magical ladybugs fly around the city setting it back to normal from where he sat propped against the point of the Eiffel Tower. His body felt heavy with fatigue and he fought the urge to fall asleep as he watched Ladybug slump her shoulders.

"Thank goodness that's over." She sighed.

"Yeah...It's been one hell of a week, hasn't it, My Lady?"

"You can say that again..." The heroine said as she walked over and allowed him to pull her down to curl into his chest.

"All those tests."

"My mock-up line being due..."

"Photoshoots."

"The usual crud with Chloe..."

"The akuma earlier this week."

"The usual crud with Lila..."

"That recent akuma...I think I need a nap."

Ladybug giggled tiredly and snuggled deeper into her partners chest, feeling the pull of sleep drag on her, "Uh-huh..."

"Stay?" Chat asked, equally sleepy.

She hummed lightly as he hugged her close.

"Je t'aime, My Lady."

"Je t'aime..."

And as they fell asleep their miraculous' beeped and they were bathed in colored light as they kwami appeared. The two tiny gods looked at each other, then at their charges before shrugging and curling up together, agreeing silently that a nap sounded pretty good.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Let's hope no one misses them while they take some well deserved rest. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned!**


	11. Patching Each Other Up

**This was another slightly difficult one because apart from their faces they can't really help with patch up jobs while they're transformed so I hope this still counts as LadyNoir even though they're not transformed though most of this.**

 **Day 11: Patching Each Other Up**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

Ladybug and Chat Noir stumbled though a window into their apartment, groaning as the various aches and pains were jousted. They slumped against one another as they struggled to find the energy to move. The two had been assisting with a robbery where the perps were a little too much for the police and while not akumatized they had put up quite a fight for the heroes.

"Come on..." Chat groaned, "Gotta patch you up."

"You too..."

"Nah, I'm fi-"

"You're favoring your left arm, Chat. And I know you got hit in the side."

"Alright, alright..." He sighed as he pulled back and gently pushed her toward the bathroom.

They were soon bathed in colored light and moaned as the magical enhancements disappeared. Tikki and Plagg looked at them apologetically, the black cat giving the each of them a tiny bump in forgiveness before fluttering off to find food. The teenaged heroes then shuffled slowly into the bathroom, Marinette sitting heavily on the toilet as Adrien pulled the first aid kit out.

"Pretty sure my shoulder just needs an ice pack but I'll let you be the judge, My Lady. You first though. Back or wrist?"

The young woman groaned, "Back, got hit the worst."

"Gonna have to take your shirt off, alright, Bugaboo?"

"Yeah..."

The two worked together to shimming the shirt off, Marinette hissing something about how she should have worn a button up before the garment was lifted over her head. Adrien opened the kit as he looked at her back and winced at the damage.

"How bad is it?"

"Not too terrible but you're gonna be bruised for a while, probably even after Tikki helps you heal. I'll put some salve on and wrap it, okay?"

"Okay. ...Think you could also...maybe...unhook my bra? It's kind of rubbing the wrong way..."

"Of course, Bug. I'll treat your back first, okay?"

"Yeah." She then hissed as he started to apply the salve, "Sorry! You're fine, it's just cold."

The blonde gave a tired chuckled at her outburst before continuing his work. Once he had wrapped bandages around her torso, he gently kissed her shoulder before unhooking her undergarment. She held it up with one arm and turned slowly so he could chest her wrist. After diagnosing it as simply sprained, Adrien wrapped it before disappearing into their room and coming back with a loose button up shirt. He helped her put it on before handing the first aid kit to her.

"No complaining tonight, Kitty?"

"Nah...too tired."

She gave him a tired smile and rolled up his sleeve before poking gently at his shoulder. He hissed lightly and she frowned, "Yeah, you defiantly need an ice pack but I don't think it's dislocated or anything else. Good thing you don't have a photoshoot tomorrow, you're gonna be so bruised."

"Heh...yeah." He then blinked as he felt place a band-aid on his cheek.

"There was a scratch. Don't want that pretty face to be scarred."

"I knew it, you only like me for my face."

She snorted as she slowly stood up, "Not true. It's a perk but not why. Let's get you that ice pack and go to bed."

He chuckled, "Yeah...Hey?" He grinned up at her, "Love you, My Lady~"

She smiled back, "Love you too, Minou~"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **All the tired fluff! Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!**


	12. Rooftop Kiss

**Ahhh, day 12, Kiss prompt. I love it. XD**

 **Day 12: Rooftop Kiss**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

The night was a cool, lit up by twinkling stars and the lights of the city as the two teenaged heroes sat above overlooking for trouble. Their patrol had been eventless, nothing for them to help with and so they spent the last few moments enjoying each other company high above. Ladybug sighed quietly as she leaned against her partner, Chat Noir's arm held securely around her waist.

Said blonde nuzzled the top of her head lovingly before gently cupping her cheek in his clawed hand and tilting it upwards. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek softly, tracing the edge of her mask before grinning and placing their foreheads together.

"Je t'aime, Mon Amour~"

"Je t'aime, Mon Chaton~"

He then leant in and kissed her softly yet soundly, the spotted heroine returning the action whole heartedly.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Short and sweet cause that's all I have in me today XD Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!**


	13. Gifts

**You want your fluff? Than! Here! Take it! XD**

 **Day 13: Gifts**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

A soft breeze flew by as Ladybug waited upon a rooftop, a box held in her arms as she waited for Chat Noir. It was a few days past their one year anniversary and they were finally celebrating it. She looked up at the stars for a moment before she heard the soft tinkling on his bell.

"Evening, My Lady~" He purred as he approached.

"Good evening, Minou." She smiled at him and offered the box, "Happy Anniversary. Sorry it's late."

"Nonsense! We've had some busy days this past week, not your fault. ...Can I open it now?"

Ladybug giggled, "Yes."

The black cat sat down, eager to see what his lady had brought him, "Oh! Pastries! Thank you, My Lady!" He reached into a pocket and withdrew a small pouch, "And this is for you~"

"Thank you." She watched him bite into an eclair and make a noise of appreciation before opening her gift. "Oh..." She pulled out two ribbons that variegated from red to pink, "They're so pretty... Thank you, Chaton~"

"It washn't a problem!" He said, mouth full before gulping, "I'm not sure what happens when you transform, if they'll stay that way but you can always wear them in your civilian form."

"Are you trying to figure out my identity, Chat?"

He smirked, "I already know your identity, Purr-incess~"

Rolling her blue eyes, she tucked the ribbons back into the bag, "Eat your pastries."

"Yes, My Lady~" He then offered an cream puff, "But only if you help me."

She sighed fondly and took the treat, "If it makes you happy."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Aren't they just the cutest? XD Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned c:**


	14. Proclaiming Love

**Nobody ever said I couldn't do indirect LadyNoir so...Prepare for the return of the Chat and Lady dolls! XD**

 **Day 14: Proclaiming Love**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"My Lady! I love you so much! I'll shout it from the rooftops so all of Paris can know!"

"Oh, Chat Noir~ You're the most romantic and amazing boyfriend ever! The real...cat's meow~!"

"Hey!" A child's voice cried out, "Ladybug doesn't sound like that!"

Adrien blinked at Manon, "She doesn't?"

"No." The little girl crossed her arms, "If you don't do it right, you can't play with us!"

"Now Manon, that's not nice." Marinette chided gently.

"But Marinette! He's not playing Ladybug right!" Manon whined, "I was watching Mommy interview Ladybug and Chat Noir and Chat was acting all lovey but Ladybug just pushed him away like normal. Well...she did kiss his cheek... But still! She didn't act like that!"

"Alright, alright. How about this?" Adrien asked, holding the Ladybug doll up again, "Oh, Chat, I love you too but please don't shout it from the rooftops, we have a job to do and be fooling around!"

"Better." Manon nodded, "Now let's..."

A little while later Manon left with her mother as Adrien and Marinette waved goodbye.

"Thanks for helping me today, Kitty."

"It's no purrr-oblem, My Lady~" Adrien replied as he held up the Chat Noir doll. He bumped it gently against his girlfriend's cheek, "Anything for my one and only~"

Rolling her eyes, Marinette grabbed the Ladybug doll, "Oh, Minou, what I'm going to do with you?"

"Shout out how much you love me?"

"Hmm...Not from the rooftops and no shouting, but I will admit I love you." She then bumped the dolls faces together.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **XD Manon's a demanding little thing isn't she? Plus please imagine Mari and Adrien playing with those dolls with her c: Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!**


	15. Kwami Swap

**I really don't like Kwami swaps to be perfectly honest but I managed to get something done even if I had to hold off on my original idea cause it seemed better for a longer oneshot/short chaptered fic.**

 **Day 15: Kwami Swap**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

Twilight was settling in as the sunset finished disappearing over the horizon, leaving the two heroes of Paris sitting in a dark corner of a rooftop. The cat girl was happily cuddled in the lap of her partner, soft purrs emanating from her as he rubbed her back. The bug themed hero was happy to let her stay as long as she wanted, however he couldn't as he should be heading back home.

"Kitty...You need to get up, Love."

"No." She pouted, snuggling deeper into his chest, "You're warm~"

He chuckled, "I know but we should head home now."

"Nu-uh."

"Mademoiselle Noir." He sighed.

"Monsieur Bug~" She replied, smirking up at him.

"Can you please let me up, Minou?"

She hummed before smirking and shaking her head, "Nope~"

Chucking, Ladybug cupped her chin gently in order to tilt her head up to look into her blue eyes, "Tell you what, Kitty. You let me up and we'll go to that favorite fabric store of yours tomorrow and I'll get anything you want. Including yarn."

"Hmmm..." She gazed at him thoughtfully before leaning in and pecking his lips quickly, "I guess you've got a deal. But only if I sun cuddles tomorrow as well!"

The blonde smiled at her, "I can do that, Ma Petite Chat~"

"Purr-fect~!"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Yay for Mari Noir and Adri-bug fluff! Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned. c: And thanks so much for those who have read and faved so far!**


	16. Secrets

**This was one was fun and I made myself cry because of the fluff but I think I deviated from the prompt a little...Or rather didn't focus so much on the secrets...Oh well! Still happy with it!**

 **Day 16: Secrets**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

The night was perfect for thinking, Chat Noir mused as he bounded across the rooftops on an unscheduled patrol. And just what was our hero needing to think about? The fact that his precious lady was keeping something from him, he was certain of it.

It all started a few weeks ago when he had come home early and she had seem upset about something. His lovely wife had brushed it off as nothing and proceeded to distract him so he wouldn't keep asking but that wasn't all. She was getting up earlier than she normally did, which was odd in and of itself, but he had also caught her whispering things to Tikki and whenever Alya or Sabine came over they acted all secretive. And then there was the phone call this morning which Marinette had hid in her studio to take and when he had asked who it was, had stuttered out some excuse. _Stuttered!_ She hadn't done it that badly since they were teens. She had to be keeping something from him, he just couldn't figured out what.

Chat paused as his sensitive hearing picked up the familiar zip of a yoyo and the soft landing of his partner.

"Here you are, Kitty." Ladybug said, "Why the late night run?"

"Too much to think about, had to get out." He answered, keeping his back to her.

"Oh? Is everything alright?" She asked, concern clear in her voice.

It took him all of three seconds to turn and cry, "Are you keeping something from me?!"

Blue eyes widened behind her mask, "W-what? W-what makes you say that?"

He crossed his arms and frowned at her, "You've been acting off the last few weeks, My Lady, don't try to deny it."

She floundered for a moment, stuttering before slightly before sighing, "You're certainly not the oblivious home-schooled boy anymore..."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

Ladybug shook her head, ponytail whipping back and forth before looking up at him with shy and guilty look that looked out of place while she was in the spots. She walked closer, biting her lip before admitting, "I have been keeping something from you. But it's not a bad thing! You see..." Here she played with her fingers for a moment before looking back at him, "I...well...I wanted to make sure before telling you anything but I had to tell someone besides Tikki so that's why Mom and Alya kind of know. And it was their idea for the other thing which I'll explain- But anyway, that phone call this morning you were so curious about confirmed what I was hoping, really, really hoping for and well...um..." She rocked back and forth as she placed her hands on her stomach, "Kitty...Chat...Adrien...I'm pregnant."

Chat blinked at her, eyes flicker between her face and stomach before finally after a few minutes of silence the corner of his mouth quirked up, "Really? You're pregnant?"

She shyly nodded and his face broke out in a grin before he was laughing and pulling her into a hug, spinning her around the rooftop, "This is fantastic! Absolutely claw-some!"

"Chat! Chat!" Ladybug laughed along, "Put me down!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked as he stopped spinning, still holding her up.

"I told you," She sniffed, wiping at the happy tears escaping her eyes, "I wanted to make sure before I said anything. You know those home tests can be wrong sometimes."

"But what if-"

"And," She continued, cutting off his question, "I was in a tiny bit of denile. Tikki had said she could sense I was but...I guess I just wasn't ready to accept that at the time..."

"Bugaboo..."

"But it's okay! Because I have and it's happening and-" She sniffed again, "You're really happy about this?"

"Of course! I'm over the moon right now! We're having a Catbug!"

She snorted and hit his shoulder, "Do not call it a 'Catbug'! 'Kitten', 'Buglet', fine but not 'catbug'!"

"But it i-No...Not 'it', They. They're part you and part me, so they're a Catbug!"

Ladybug just shook her head, knowing it was useless to argue right now.

Chat cupped her cheek and placed their foreheads together, "I love you, so, so much, My Lady. Both of you!"

"I...we. We love you too, Kitty."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **All the Fluff! And incase anyone is wondering, Alya and Sabine thought it be a cute/fun idea to tell Adrien via a surprise party once Mari knew for sure, I just couldn't place it in there. c: Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!**


	17. Gossip on the Ladyblog

**Yay, I got this one done! Had fun coming up with the different gossip. I now headcanon fully that Lady and Chat read the blogs gossip from time to time, and start their own XD**

 **Day 17: Gossip on the Ladyblog**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 _'Did you hear? Ladybug and Chat Noir were seen making-out on the Arc De Triomphe.'_

 _'Oh please, that's nothing new. However I overheard them the other day talking about how they were going to leave Paris and never return.'_

 _'What are you on? That would never happen, Ladybug loves us! Now what I overheard was that Chat Noir was tired of being a sidekick and is leaving Ladybug but they'll be staying 'friends with benefits'.'_

 _'Chat Noir isn't a sidekick and I recently interviewed them. [LINK] They are completely in love with each other, he's not leaving her.'_

Ladybug shook her head as she continued to read the various gossip on Alya's blog, some of the things becoming so ridiculous that Alya had to interject with facts but even then sometimes her best friend got carried away with some of the rumors. She closed her compact and leaned back against Chat's stomach, looking up at him as he continued to scroll though the blog on his staff.

"Find anything good?"

He smirked, "I have. What about you?"

"Oh well, we're leaving Paris and never coming back and you're tired of being my sidekick so we're splitting up but staying 'friends with benefits'."

Chat chuckled, "Oh, I got better ones. We are apparently breaking up cause you're in love with a civilian and I'm having an affair with Bee. You, me and Bee are having a threesome."

Ladybug laughed at that one, "Oh no! Poor Cosette! She'll never hear the end of those!"

"Wait, there's more. We were apparently overheard having sex in an alleyway."

"Hmm...Should stick to rooftops then."

"Cheeky tonight, My Lady." He laughed, "Done not yet. You and I were seen leaving both Louve and Notre Dame at the same time after doing something illegal. And then best one..." He shut his staff down and flashed her a grin, "Apparently you're pregnant and it's not mine. It's...Adrien Agreste's."

The heroine snorted at that, "Wow. Pretty sure, that one's not true. Part of it anyway."

"Oh?" His grin turned mischievous, "So you are pregnant?"

"Chat!" She cried, blushing brightly.

"Sorry, sorry, Bugaboo. Couldn't resist." He gently brushed her bangs out of her face, "I would hope you would tell me something like that if it were happening."

"Of course I would! But-We're seventeen right now, we don't have to worry about something like that...yet."

His smile was warm and gently, "Yeah...So? Should we start our own bit of gossip?" He flashed another grin as he waved his staff.

"Hmm..." She tapped her chin in thought, trying to come up with a good piece of fictional gossip, "How about...We've been seen talking with some shady character that looked like he could be Hawkmoth."

"Ha! That is so ridiculous! No one's going to believe that!"

"Yet sadly, someone will."

"You can be so evil, My Lady~"

"But you love me~"

"Yes, yes I do."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Cheeky!Bug is best Bug XD Cosette, once again in my OC. Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!**


	18. Eiffel Tower

**Day 18! This was going to be a little longer but went with the short and sweet thing it turned into. c:**

 **Day 18: Eiffel Tower**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

The Eiffel Tower was built in 1889 and had withstood the test of time since. It was a historical monument and visited everyday by millions of people. It was only a witness to many thing during it's lifetime, including many battles of Ladybug and Chat Noir's. But tonight there was no battle, there was just peace and quiet for the heroes as they sat on one of the sturdy beams, enjoying the moment of relaxation.

Ladybug let out a content sigh as she sat cradled against Chat's chest, not really dozing but just resting as he held her. Chat gently nuzzled the top of her head, placing light kisses whenever he felt like it, simply enjoying having his lady in his arms and no emergency to handle. He felt her sigh again and snuggle deeper into his hold, breathing soft and slow.

"Sleepy, Bugaboo?"

"No...Just a long day. I missed you today."

"Missed you too." He leaned just so, so he could kiss her cheek, "Next time I have photoshoots all day, I'll make sure you get to come to at least one."

She giggled softly, "That would be nice. Let's hope I don't have anything important that day."

"Yeah."

Bluebell eyes opened and she gazed up at him before leaning up and kissing him soundly. She pulled back with a smile, "Je t'aime, Adrien~"

"Je t'aime, Mari~"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Something nice and relaxing c: Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned.**


	19. Selfies

**In which Chat is a dork, but we knew that XD**

 **Day 19: Selfies**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

Ladybug sighed, annoyed, as her partner once again stopped during their patrol to take a picture with his staff. Once or twice would have been fine but for whatever reason Chat had found it best to stop every five minutes and snap away at something. Or, apparently, himself she found out as she turned around and watched him pose next to a gargoyle on Notre Dame.

"Chat!"

He jumped as the flash went off and nearly dropped his staff as he fumbled for a moment. He then turned a nervous/guilty look toward his lady, "Yes, My Lady?"

"What are you doing?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Oh!" He danced over to her and wagged his staff in the air, "I got a snapchat and I've been taking all these cool pics for my fans!"

"During patrol? We're suppose to be keeping an eye out for trouble, not taking selfies! Someone could figure out our route and ambush us from your pictures."

"Heh...I guess you're right, always are."

She sighed and shook her head, "I don't mind if it's one or two, if something really catches your eye but not every five minutes. It slows us down."

"Right, right." He then grinned, green eyes shining in the night, "Tell you what, Bugaboo, I'll cut back on the pictures if you take a selfie with me right now before we continue patrol."

"Chat..."

"Please?"

"Fine..."

The hero cheered and wrapped his arm around her waist to draw her in close, "And please smile, My Lady? Wouldn't want to retake it if you're not."

"Alright, alright..." Ladybug sighed before laying her head on his shoulder and smiling as he held his staff. Her kitty was such a dork.

He grinned down at her after the flash went off and showed her snapshot, "Purr-fect~ Don't you agree?"

"It's not terrible." She watched as he started typing a caption while still in his hold, "But please don't post it with that caption. 'Selfie with Bae'? Since when am I your 'bae'."

"Since forever, Bae~"

"...Never call me that again. Stick to 'My Lady'."

He laughed, "Will do!"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Adorable dorks. Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!**


	20. Confessions

**Anybody wants more of the fluffiest fluff? Well here you are XD**

 **Day 20: Confessions**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

Chat Noir and Ladybug sat on top of the Arc De Triomphe, their combined body heat keeping them warm in the chilly night air. Chat nuzzled his face against Ladybug's, burying his nose into the side of her neck and taking in her scent. She smelt of sugar and vanilla, with just a hint of lavender and he sighed happily.

"My Lady..."

"Hmm?" She hummed, happily nestled against him as they watched the stars.

"I'm afraid I have a confession to make."

"And what's that?"

"That there may be...something waiting for you at home."

"What sort of something?"

"...A 'I'm spoiling you again' something." He grinned against her neck.

The heroine let out a noise, something between a sigh and a laugh as she tried to turn to look at him, "What have I said about that?"

"I know, I know but I couldn't resist~"

She giggled but said nothing as she settled against him again. She then hummed as an idea came to her and she turned around in order to wrap her arms around his neck, "Hey, I have a confession too."

"And what's that, Mon Amour?"

"I love you~"

He grinned and leaned up, "That's great because I love you too~" He then kissed her sweetly.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **33333333 Fluff~ Hope you enjoyed~ Stay tuned!**


	21. Vigilante AU

**I actually thought I would have trouble with this one (and I did for a bit) but it turned out to be more fun than I expected.** **Too bad I don't have enough muse else I'd make this into a series/longer story XD** **Ignore that, Beta requested more so who knows what'll happen XD**

 **Day 21: Vigilante AU**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

A slim figure ran though the alleyways of Paris, the lights and sounds of police cruisers chasing her. Her boots splashed though puddles as she raced away in the light drizzle of rain, doing everything she could to escape her pursuers. She made to turn right, hoping to run across the open street quickly when a hand reached out of the darkness and pulled her left. The young woman gasped as the man pushed against the wall, hiding her form from the flashing lights as they raced by.

"Hello, My Lady~" His familiar voice whispered, breath warm in her ear.

She grinned and pulled the scarf covering her mouth down, "Hello, Chat. Thanks for the save."

"Anytime. Busy night?"

"Mm-hmm, stopped a few robberies and break-ins. Sadly didn't get away in time before the police caught sigh of me during the last one."

"Well then, let's get you to safety."

She giggled as he pulled away and pulled her toward another alley, leading the way to a fire escape. Once reaching the roof, the blonde stepped back, reading himself, before making a run and jumping to another roof, rolling as he landed and adjusting the fake cat ears on his head. His partner rolled her blue eyes behind her spotted mask before making her own jump. The two smirked at each other before continuing their journey across the rooftops, falling into the familiar pattern of making it a game, up until a large spotlight shown on them.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir! You are under arrest for obstructing Paris' justice system! Please put your hands up!"

As their eyes adjusted, Chat noticed his partner making their usual escape gestures. Smirking he turned back toward the edge of the roof and shouted down to the police, "Sorry, Officers! No can do! Paris needs us!"

Then he and Ladybug ran and jumped off the opposite side of the roof, their honed parkour skills easily allowing them to easily make their way to the ground. Once on their feet, Chat took the lead and quickly lead them to where a familiar motorcycle sat hidden. He tossed Ladybug a red helmet, fitting his custom made one on, as they listened to the police make hurry to try and catch them. Chat hit the ignition and they peeled out of the alleyway, starting another chase across the city though the rain.

Eventually they lost the police and Chat drove them to their hideout under Paris. Chat parked his motorcycle as Ladybug got off and took her helmet off, shaking her dark hair out. She tossed it to him before unzipping her spotted hoodie and hanging up to dry out.

"Did you find anything tonight?" She asked, as he came over, his own black and green hoodie already unzipped.

He shook his head, "Sorry, no...Father was in his study all night. I couldn't search it."

"Hey...It's okay." She said, walking over and pushing his black mask up, "We'll figure things out and remember what I told you. If..If your dad is Hawkmoth, you'll always have a home with me, alright?"

His green eyes went glossy for a moment before he nodded with a watery smile, "Yeah. I know." He hugged her tightly, "Thank you."

"Of course." She hugged him back, "I love you. Now come on," She quickly kissed his cheek, "Let's see if Alya's got a report up about us yet and rest while the heat dies down."

His smile then was more genuine, "You got yourself a deal."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **This one was action packed! XD Hope you liked it! Stay tuned!**

 **(And to the guest that asked about the cover, yes it was Levy as that's my profile pic XD I have now changed it to an apporiate LadyNoir pic XP)**


	22. Akumatized

**This one was hard. I could not figure out at all what I wanted to do. I had a few ideas but couldn't figure out what exatly to do, however a big thanks goes to my beta for helping me think on what I could do. So without futher ado...**

 **Day 22: Akumatized**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

Evil laughter filled the streets of Paris as another akuma ran rampant, throwing cement-like frosting and actual Cherry Bombs from her magic whisk as she chased after Chat Noir. However this was no ordinary akuma...Sweet Demise was one Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she was determined to take down her partner.

"Marinette!" Chat cried, dodging another attack, "Stop this! This isn't you!"

"I am not Marinette! I am Sweet Demise!" She yelled back, spinning her whisk in the air, summoning up another blast of frosting, "Now, give me your Miraculous!"

"No!" He jumped the side, barely avoiding the confection as it stuck to the ground in globs. He placed a hand beside one of his pockets, doing his best to shield the tiny goddess hidden in there. Since Ladybug wouldn't be joining him, he needed to keep Tikki safe until he could get that whisk away from Marinette.

Taking a quick look around, he took his staff and made an escape for the rooftops, hoping to draw her out of the streets. She growled and jumped after him, the tails of her aprons sash flowing behind her. She followed him closely, causing destruction as she tried to hit him. Finally she managed to cut off his escape with another glob of icing.

 _"Now, Sweet Demise! Chat Noir is trapped! Take his Miraculous!"_ , Hawkmoth ordered as the purple outline appeared over her face.

"Of course, Sir~" She purred as she approached the hero, spinning her weapon around.

"Please..." Chat begged, "Don't do this, Mari."

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not Marinette!"

She flung the attack at him and he dodged low, running up to her and grabbing her around the waist. They stared at each other in surprise, Chat hadn't been thinking when he ran and grabbed her but now...there was only thing he could think to do.

He kissed her.

It was later that night that found Ladybug standing on top of the Eiffel Tower, staring blanking at the horizon. She couldn't believe what had happened earlier in the day but there was proof. The Ladyblog had a video of her, or rather Sweet Demise, as she terrorized her city.

"My Lady?" Came the tentative voice of Chat as he approached.

She gasped and turned, staring at him with wide eyes, "Chat...I..."

He was over by her side in a heartbeat as she broke down, hugging her tightly, "Shh, My Lady. It's okay."

"No, it's not!" She cried, holding onto him as the weight of what happened finally crashed down, "I was an Akuma! I attacked Paris! I-I-I fought you!"

"Hey, hey, hey...It's okay." He rubbed her back, "We've fought before."

"But-!"

"And everything was put back into place, as it always is." He lowed them down and cradled her close, "You snapped out of it and came back to me."

She sniffed, "Only because you kissed me..."

"Well, it's worked on me, figured it would work on you."

Ladybug gave a watery sob/giggle and looked up at him, "I'm sorry for making you fight alone."

He gently wiped her cheek, "Hey, it's okay. Everything's right again. I'm just wondering how...how it happened..."

She sniffed again and rested her head on his shoulder, eyes shut, "I...I guess cause..." She groaned, "This week has been horrible! Between working on all my school projects, which haven't been working out, Chloe and Lila's usual put-downs, that fight with Alya I had and that rude customer at the bakery who claimed her order wasn't done right...I guess I just so stressed I lost it." She buried her face in his neck, "Didn't help with you being gone all week, either..."

The hero nuzzled the top of her head, "I'm sorry, Bugaboo."

They stayed curled up together for a while as Ladybug's sniffles calmed down. Chat rubbed her back and nuzzled her, simply holding her close while she came to terms on what happened.

"Hey.."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we go back to your place for cuddles and in the morning after I sneak back home, because I am not leaving you alone tonight, you come over." He smiled down at her, "And we can spend all day curled up on my couch watching Disney and Anime movies with ice-cream sundaes?"

She gave him a small, but genuine, smile, "I'd like that."

Chat smiled back and rubbed their noses, "And if you're feeling really adventurous we can go get lost in a fabric store."

Ladybug giggled softly, "Maybe not a fabric store but we'll see...Movies and cuddles sound great though."

He grinned and lifted her up as he stood, "Then shall we, My Lady?"

She returned his grin with a smile, "Thank you...for everything, Chaton." She then kissed him quickly.

"Anytime~"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Poor Mari, good thing she has Adrien, huh? And yes, I think it would take a hell of a lot for a Miraculous user to be akumatized. Also I didn't do Akuma!Bug because I don't think her earrings could actually be possessed. Now I really wanna draw 'Sweet Demise' XD Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned.**


	23. Spiderman Kiss

**After the last two entries, let's have something short and sweet.**

 **Day 23: Spiderman Kiss**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Well, well, well," Chat Noir's voice filtered though the night from where he stood under a lamppost, looking upwards, "It would seem I found a bug."

His partner in stopping crime rolled her eyes from where she stood on the lamp, "It would appear so. How'd you catch up so fast?"

"I have my ways..." He then smirked, "And I know you, My Lady. You can't escape me."

"Haha." She wrapped her yoyo around the post and lowered herself down, hanging upside-down before him, "Why would I want escape you?"

"I ask myself the same thing. I am quite the catch~"

She giggled, "You're a dork is what you are."

"But you love me~"

"Mmm...I guess I do~" She then swung forward and kissed him.

Chat cradled her head as he adjusted his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss before pulling away slowly, "Let's go home, Bugaboo."

"Hmm...Okay~"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Sometimes you just gotta cut right to the fluff XD Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!**


	24. Reveal

**Went with some traditional rather than something out of the box XP**

 **Day 24: Reveal**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

Ladybug and Chat Noir escaped to the rooftops from the crowd of fans and press, their miraculous' beeping their forth warning. It was almost too close to call as they landed high above the crowd where no one would see them. However Ladybug didn't wait to catch her breath, making the motion to though her yoyo.

"My Lady, wait!" Chat cried, grabbed her hand.

"Chat! Let go! You know I can't stay, we're about to change back any second!"

"And I won't have that second be when you're flying though the air!" His eyes were wild with fear, "I love you too much to let that happen! I know you don't want us to trade identites but...it's been three years! Don't you trust me?!"

"Of course I do! With my life! I just-" Just what? She asked herself as the last beeps sounded.

Ladybug threw herself into Chat's arms and buried her face in his shoulder, shocking him, "Close your eyes."

"Wha-?"

"Please!"

The hero did so, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"After we change back...I'll count to three and then we'll open our eyes, okay?"

"Okay...And just know, no matter what I'll love the girl under the mask."

Suddenly they were bathed in colored light, their kwami's escaping the magical jewels, leaving two teens hugging. The dark haired girl took a deep shuddering breath before counting.

"One...Two...Three..."

Blue and green eyes opened as they pulled back, widening as they saw who their partner was.

"Marinette...?"

"A-Adrien!"

The blonde grinned then, "It's you." He laughed and spun her around gleefully, "I can't believe it's you!"

"Y-you're okay...with it being me?" She asked as he sat her down.

"More than!"

Marinette blushed brightly, "O-oh...yoo tuo-you-me too! I-I'm happy it's you too..."

He smiled at her and touched their foreheads together, "Je t'aime, My Lady~"

"J-Je t'aime, Mon Chaton~"

They then leaned close and kissed sweetly, Tikki smiling in the background as Plagg quietly groaned about the gross romance and lack of cheese.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Plagg, hush! There's adorableness happening XD Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned, we've only got a few more days to go!**


	25. Comforting

**So the original idea for this one was too feelsy for me to write so I rearanged it a little and wrote it from a different angle. Less sads bit more fluff.**

 **Day 25: Comforting**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

Rain poured down heavily, soaking the earth and anyone unlucky enough to be in it. The two heroes of Paris sat huddled under a small alcove, curled together for warmth. Ladybug had found her partner here after searching for him, having been worried about her boy all day for his off behavior. When she had first found him, he had been staring vacantly into the rain but after some gently probing she had found out what was wrong. It was the anniversary of his mother's disappearance and he hadn't been given a chance to properly grieve, he was just expected to go about as usual. Which had resulted in him running away the first moment he got.

Now, Chat was curled about her, head tucked into her neck and arms wrapped tightly about her as he took in her scent, comforted by her presence and the soothing stokes of her fingers though his hair. Ladybug rubbed circles on his back as she petted him, waiting for whenever he felt ready to talk.

Finally he shifted and let out a shuddering sigh, "Thank you, My Lady..."

"For what?"

"For just...being here. I'm sorry I made you worry. I-This day is just really hard sometimes, especially because Father won't acknowledge what it is..."

"It's okay." She nuzzled the top of his head, "I'll always be here for you, Kitty, and if you even just need a hug or...or want to talk about your mom, just say the word. I'll make the time to listen."

He let out another shuddering breath, "Thank you...Whatever did I do to deserve you?"

"I ask myself the same thing some days...but it doesn't matter, okay? I love you, that's all that matters, okay?"

"Yeah...I love you too, Princess. So, so much."

Ladybug kissed his head before nuzzling closer, letting the rain fill the silence as they waited for the storm to end.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Yes, Mari you hug your boy T_T Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned! Also, Holy crud! I'm almost done with these!**


	26. Playing with Kittens

**Something cute and fluffy for you all...but that's kind of hard not to do with this prompt XD Kittens!**

 **Day 26: Playing with Kittens**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Awww~ So cute!" Ladybug cooed as she reached down to tickle one of the kittens Chat had found.

"I know, aren't they?" Chat grinned, watching his lady let the little felines paw and nibble at her fingers, "I found them in an alley and just couldn't leave them there. I'm taking them to the shelter."

"That's good." The heroine picked up the little Tabby and cooed softly again, bringing the baby close to cuddle, "Oh, I wish I could keep one~"

"I thought you were a dog person, My Lady? Or was it a hamster person?"

She rolled her eyes, placing the kitten back in the box with it's siblings, "It was both and...I recently found myself liking cats."

"Then why not keep one?"

"You know I can't, not right now. Besides..." Here she smirked and looked up at him, "I already have a Minou~ And I wouldn't want him to get jealous."

Chat blushed lightly as she winked at him, "Ah, right...Heh, wouldn't want that."

Ladybug giggled, "Now, let's get these cuties to the shelter where they can find happy homes~"

"Yeah!"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **I think my own kitty knew I was writting about cats, she hopped in my lap while I wrote this. Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!**


	27. Fears

**Stupid feelsy prompt, I cried while writing this, again!**

 **Day 27: Fears**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Hey, Chat...What do you fear?"

Chat Noir blinked in surprised and glanced down at the young woman in his arms, wondering where this suddenly topic came from. Then again maybe he should have expected something like this after his lady had woken him up in the dead of night for a run after having a nightmare. "...Why do you ask?"

"Just...wondering I guess..."

Frowning, he nuzzled the top of her head, squeezing her a little closer as they sat together on the tower, "Well...I fear normal things, Bad grades, Food poisoning...dogs." He felt her silently giggle as she shook her head at his mundane answers before continuing, "But then...I also fear things like...How I might not ever be close to my father again or...or never truly finding out what happened to my mom. Losing Plagg's a big one too... And also...Losing you, that I won't be able to protect you from an akuma and-" He buried his face in her hair as he held her close.

Ladybug was silent for a moment before suddenly sniffling and before Chat knew it she was trembling in his arms as she tried and failed to fight back her tears, "I-I-! I fear...One day you'll wake up and won't...w-want m-m-me anymore and I-!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Shh! Is this what your nightmare was about?" He asked, sitting straighter as he tried to tilt her face to look at him.

"Yes!" She sobbed, "I-I'm so-sorry I didn't say before b-but-! I-it was so-oh h-horr-i-ble! A-and I-I-I-!"

"Bug! Marinette!" He said firmly, cupping her face gently between his hands, "...Princess, I will never, ever leave you. I'll never not want you. You know that..."

The dark haired girl sniffed and nodded, "I-I know...I just...Some days...Some days I can't help it."

Chat gently ran his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away her tears, "I know...But you trust me, right?"

"Always."

"Then trust me. Trust that I'll never just wake up and not want you because that'll never happen. You're My Bugaboo, My Princess. My Ladybug and My Marinette and I love _you."_

She sniffed again and nodded, "O-okay." She hugged him tightly and buried her face in his neck, "I love you too...and thank you."

He held her tightly, a hand gently running though her hair, "Always, Love."

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **So many feels...T_T Anyway, hope you enjoyed! We just have a few more prompts to go! I can't believe this is almost done, I've only ever completed one other month long challenge and it was a few years ago. Anyway! Stay tuned!**


	28. Fireworks

**Let's get all the fluff up in here to make up for feels!**

 **Day 28: Fireworks**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

A high pitched squeal filled the air before an explosion of colorful light lit up the night sky. More sounds filled the air as multiple fireworks went up, different colors and shapes taking form before sparkling down. Paris was celebrating the arrival of another year as the rockets were launched. And somewhere on a high rooftop, overlooking the festivities and celebrating in their own way, were the heroes of the city.

Ladybug was being held closely by Chat, both cuddled beneath a large blanket as they watched the light show. The heroine sagged against her partner, a happy sigh falling from her lips in a white fog, "A new year and a new start. So much has happened this past year, huh?"

"Mm-hmm~" Chat hummed, nuzzling against the top of her head.

"I still can't believe Hawkmoth is finally gone." She gave a breathless giggle, "I still can't believe we're married."

Chat chuckled, "Why? Cause it's me?"

She turned her head slightly, watching the lights of the fireworks flash against his face, "No...Sort of? You know what I meant."

"Yes, yes I do, My Lady." He chuckled again before nuzzling against her chin, "Know what I can't believe?"

"Hmm?"

She felt him smile against her neck as his hand spread across the just starting to be visible bump in her stomach, "That in a few months we'll be parents."

"Yeah..." She placed her hands on top of his, "It's a gonna be a busy year, huh?"

Chat hummed again, watching his lady gaze at the fireworks, the lights reflecting in her eyes. He then suddenly kissed her cheek, "Busy or not, we'll top whatever comes our way, like always, My Lady. Which will make this year amazing."

Ladybug giggled, "I suppose your right."

Green eyes met blue as the fireworks show entered it's finally and in the rainbow lights met in a sweet kiss.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **I loved married!LadyNoir~ Well...just them married period XD Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned! Just three more to go!**


	29. Tangled by Yoyo

**You know what this fic needs? Puns. I hope these make up for the lack of them XD**

 **Day 29: Tangled by yoyo**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Well...this is quite the _bind_ , isn't it, My Lady?"

A groan.

"Looks like we're all _tied_ up."

"Chat...just...Stop."

"I'm a _frayed knot_."

"...I hate you. The moment I get us untangled and the akuma is taken care of, I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Aww, my a- _paw-_ logies, Bugaboo~"

Ladybug groaned again and cursed their newest adversary for causing her to tangle herself and Chat with her own yoyo. The moment she was out of this mess, they would be finding themselves facing a very annoyed super hero.

"Hey, Bug?"

"...Yes, Chat?"

"You know you love me~"

She sighed, "Yeah...I do."

"Then I guess it's a good thing we're _strung_ together forever, huh~?"

Another loud groan was heard echoing in the air as the spotted heroine struggled with the urge to hit her partner the moment her hands were free.

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Poor Ladybug XD Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the last two!**


	30. Longing

**Second to last one! OMG I can't believe this almost over! Eeeeeeeeeeeejdfbasdjfsdufshdb! Anyway, one with the fic!**

 **Day 30: Longing**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

Chat sighed as he lay on one of the beams of the Eiffel Tower, bored with the current lack of crimes. Normally he'd be happy with the down time but with his lady in Milan for the next few days he didn't have anyone to talk to. He missed her too, those blue-bell eyes that sparkled whenever she was happy, her midnight hair that was adorably rumpled in the mornings, her smile, her laugh, her...well her everything. He really missed his lady.

Sighing again, he wondered if he should end patrol early and try again to call her (and curse getting out the Milan trip again) when his staff suddenly rang. Jumping, but thankfully not falling off the beam, he grabbed his weapon and opened up the screen to find a smiling Ladybug on the other end.

"My Lady?"

 _"Hello, Chaton~ Not a bad time I hope?"_

"Never."

She giggled, _"How's patrol?"_

"Very boring without you, Love."

He watched her smile at him, _"You'll be okay. And sorry I haven't been able to talk lately, been so busy here."_

The blonde smiled at her gently, "It's alright, having fun then?"

 _"Yes! Oh, Chat, it's-Just amazing here! I-"_ Chat listened to her go on about her trip so far, everything from the scenery to the work she'd been doing, she was having fun, _"I just wish you were here... Chat? Are you listening?"_

"Of course, Bugaboo. Just wishing you here...or I was there."

 _"I know. I'd say come but Paris needs at least one of us around. Hawkmoth may be gone but with it being so new I think it helps the citizens feel safe when they see one of us patrolling. Plus by the time you'd get here, it'd be time to go so..."_

"It's okay, Princess, I'll just be here, longing for your return."

She shook her head fondly, _"Silly cat. I miss you and I'll be home soon."_

"I know, won't stop me."

A giggle, _"Je t'aime, Adrien."_

"Je t'aime, Mari~"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **Fluffies~ X3 Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for tomorrow, the last prompt!**


	31. Protecting Each Other

**Here we are! The last day of LadyNoir July! I can't believe it's over and I'm so proud of myself for completing this and doing all 31 prompts! c: Anyway, without further ado...**

 **Day 31: Prompting Each Other**

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

"Chat!" Ladybug cried as her partner took the hit that had been coming for her.

She watched him hit the ground and skid against a side of a building, curled tightly. Quickly dodging more attacks and flipping away from the akuma, the spotted heroine made her way over to check on him. He was wincing but otherwise seem okay and she was eternally grateful their suits protected them from more serious damage.

"Are you alright?" She asked, spinning her yoyo quickly to create a shield between them and the akuma.

"Fine...fine..." Chat groaned before rolling over and sitting up, "Just got my bell rung."

"Ring your bell and I will hurt you myself." Ladybug deadpanned as she saw him raise his hand to his neck.

"No fun..."

"How many times have I told you to be careful?!"

The hero stood with a grin as he grabbed his staff, "Plenty." He then ran toward the akuma and knocked it away.

Ladybug growled and join in on the offensive, "Chat! We've been over this!"

"Is now really the time, My Lady?"

They dodged more attacks in tandem as Ladybug continued to berate her partner, "We're partners, Chat! We protect each other!" To prove her point, she grabbed the akuma's arm with her string and pulled it, causing an attack to go astray.

"But-"

"No buts!"

Chat sighed and knew it was useless to try and keep fighting both the akuma and Ladybug, so he quickly grabbed her and vaulted them onto the nearest roof, missing another attack as they went.

"Look, I can try to take less hits meant for you but no promises. I'm your shield, Bugaboo, I'm suppose to protect you."

"I know...but like I said, we're partners and protect each other." She kissed his cheek quickly before smirking, "Now let's finish this."

"Agreed, My Lady!"

 **~*~*~*~*RMG*~*~*~*~**

 **And that's that! Thank you to all who have been reading/reviewing and just liking this series! I hope you all look forward to whatever I happen to do next XD**


End file.
